Bouquet
by ViVesper
Summary: A collection of stories using flowers to set the theme of each. KK, SM, and AM couples. RATINGS vary. New: Begonia. Rated K. Sano sat in the middle of the war zone, with a box between his legs and the damned furball grinning at him.
1. Acacia

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

_**Rating: **_K

_**Theme:** _Concealed Love

_**Pairings: **_Kenshin/Kaoru

* * *

**Acacia  
****_by ViVesper (previously "Nujin")  
_**

'_Finally...'_

A bead of sweat trickled down the side of Kaoru Kamiya's brow. Dressed in a simple blue kimono, the Master of Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu let out a sigh of contentment after settling into a comfortable position by the stream. Her back leaned against the bark of a ginkgo tree.

'_What a beautiful day.'_ No cloud was in sight, showing the true brightness of the blue sky above. The ginkgo tree sheltered her from the onset of the mid-afternoon sun. The road was relatively quiet at this time of the day, allowing Kaoru to receive some of that peace that she needed.

She leaned her cheek into her right palm while she stared at the tranquil stream. Although everything around her was a scene of serenity, her heart was a tumultuous storm.

Why was it so difficult to tell him? Why couldn't she just let out the words that she practiced over and over, day after day, hour after hour, minute after minute? Okay... maybe not minute after minute but it might as well be!

A sigh escaped her rosy lips while her thoughts traveled back to this morning.

--

She had woken up at dawn...again. Kenshin was asleep in his room and Yahiko in his. The morning was peaceful with only the early birds and the rising sun's rays shooting reds and oranges into the sky as her company.

Kaoru sat in the courtyard, leaning her body against one of the pillars leading into the kitchen. Her eyes lingered over to the laundry basket that Kenshin always used. His rurouni smile came to mind, bringing a smile to her lips.

However, that smile slowly faded into a frown. Kaoru knew why insomnia plagued her day after day, but she has not been able to stop it. As much as she wanted to convince herself that everything would be all right, her thoughts would turn back into doubt.

"Kaoru-dono?"

Catching her off-guard, Kaoru jumped at her name and turned to find concerned violet eyes peering back into her own. Kenshin was crouched on his legs, leaning so close to her that they could be breathing the same air.

"Is everything all right?" he asked, worry laced in his voice. Kaoru wanted to laugh at the innocent look on his face, but decided against it. Besides, she wasn't quite in a laughing mood.

Kaoru pulled on her best smile, "Of course! I just couldn't sleep, Kenshin. You don't need to worry."

Sighing, Kenshin sat down beside her. His bangs hung over to shield his eyes as his gaze hit the floor. "Sessha wishes Kaoru-dono wouldn't lie, that he does."

This ripped the smile off from Kaoru's face.

He noticed? Well of course he noticed! He's Battousai, how could he not notice, Kaoru? You baka! Now, you have him worried over you when you intended for him to not worry at all!

But then again, if he was able to notice something was wrong with her, then why couldn't he see how much she loved him?

Kaoru leaned back into the pillar and decided not to reply. _'What would be the point? I can't tell him I love him. The words will never come out. Besides... he doesn't love me back. He only views me as a child, never as a woman or a... lover.'_

"Kaoru-dono? You've been waking up early ever since..." Kenshin's voice trailed off, leaving Kaoru's thoughts to finish off the sentence.

'_Yes, Kenshin... since Kyoto.'_ Kaoru sighed, feeling exhausted suddenly. "Don't worry about me, okay Kenshin? I'll be fine." She stood up and began walking away when a calloused hand pulled her back around.

Kaoru was thrown into Kenshin's embrace. When he stood up, she didn't know or heard, but all she knew now was that he was holding her.

"Kenshin?" She wanted to bury herself into his embrace, to feel sheltered and protected, but she knew it was impossible.

"Kaoru-dono... if anything is hurting you or if sessha has hurt you, please tell sessha. Sessha can't bear to see you hurt." Kenshin had buried his face into her hair, but she still heard him perfectly.

Kaoru tried to pull away, but the swordsman's arms were like steel. "Kenshin, I..."

She wanted so much to scream the words out and to hug him back with all the strength she possessed, but it was these moments that her voice abandoned her.

Kenshin pulled back and looked into her eyes. She knew he saw the emotions that she tried so hard to hide from him because his gaze softened so much more. "Please, Kaoru. Please tell me what's been bothering you."

He didn't call her by name often. She sighed and bowed her head. "In time, Kenshin. In time, I'll tell you what rages inside my heart. But until then, please leave me be."

--

Kenshin stood several paces behind the dojo master, but she didn't seem to notice his presence. Her thoughts had taken her to another world, and he didn't want to interrupt. Letting out a silent sigh, he leaned against a tree with his arms crossed.

After this morning, he wasn't sure what he should do. He knew things wouldn't be the same after Kyoto. At first, everything seemed fine, but her insomnia increased as the days went by. He allowed her to believe he was ignorant, but he woke up whenever she did.

This morning... he couldn't allow for it to continue. Kenshin knew he was the cause of her distress. When he looked into her eyes this morning, he was shocked to see _those emotions_ swirling in her eyes.

Loneliness. Hurt. Doubt.

Kenshin never wanted her to feel that way. When he held her... oh, how he wanted to hold her forever – to protect her from every danger in this world. Did she know how he felt when they went into town and the men stole glances at her? Did she know how many times he relished in the thought that only he had ever held her clothes and memorized her scent? Sure, this may seem to border on obsession, but it was the only pleasure he allowed himself.

He spent so much time believing that he was not worthy of her. But this morning, he realized that those thoughts were killing her. He noticed the way her eyes wandered to his figure when she thought he wasn't looking or was sleeping. He knew she loved him, but she didn't know that he loved her.

Kenshin kept his gaze on Kaoru, who was silently resting against the ginkgo tree. Although she wore just a simple blue kimono, he thought anything she wore was beautiful. Her hair danced in the wind, and he remembered the way it smelled this morning. Oh, how he wanted to drown himself in her scent!

He was ready to confess his love to her... but she asked him to leave her be. Should he tell her he loved her? Was it the right time? If he told her, would it erase all the feelings she held?

This concealed love was tearing him apart.

--

A sigh escaped Kaoru's lips. _'I'm not ready.'_

Although all her emotions told her to tell him everything in her heart, she wasn't ready. She wasn't ready to tell him her fears and her doubts. Her fear of rejection made her a coward, and until she could overcome that, she would not be able to tell him what her heart most desires.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _** Each flower has multiple meanings, and among the meanings for "Acacia," I chose the meaning of "concealed love." I hope this was able to portray that theme. Thank you for reading and please review.

This particular piece will have a sequel to it.

- ViVesper

_**Ambrosia**_ is the sequal to Acacia.

Edited 09/10 - thank you **Unicornfan!  
**


	2. Ambrosia

Thanks to **Unicornfan** for catching my mistake!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

_**Rating:**_ K

_**Theme:** _Reciprocated Love

_**Pairings: **_Kenshin/Kaoru

**Note: ** One meaning of Ambrosia is reciprocated love. In Greek mythology, it also known as the food of the gods that bestows immortality, but that isn't the reason for using it this time. This takes place after **_Acacia_**, so if you haven't read that, please read it first.

* * *

**Ambrosia  
****_by _****_ViVesper (previously "Nujin")_**

The sky was a bright blue, bringing out the brightness of the white clouds above the Kamiya dojo. Sunshine dried the laundry that the redheaded tenant had hung up that morning. The wind was a warm caress to Kenshin's cheek.

He reached for the last piece of clothing on the clothes line – Kaoru's blue kimono. He fingered the blue material, realizing how worn it was. Even so, she looked beautiful when she wore it.

Looking at the kimono brought back memories of Kaoru's insomnia. He wanted to kiss away her worries that morning, but he only allowed himself to embrace her. Letting out a sigh, Kenshin folded the kimono and put it into the basket. It was nearing lunchtime, Kaoru and Yahiko would be finishing their final class for the day. Maybe Kaoru would like a bath before lunch. Kenshin hurried to start his afternoon tasks.

--

Beads of sweat trickled down Kaoru's face and onto her training gi. With her bokken in one hand, Kaoru wiped her brow with the other sleeve and took a deep breath. The aroma of fish and tofu trailed into the yard from the kitchen, making Kaoru's stomach growl.

She loved Kenshin's cooking. Of course, one reason was because it tasted so much better than hers, but another was because his cooking felt... comforting. Kaoru shook her head at her silliness. Anyone who heard that would laugh at her. How could cooking make one feel comfortable?

Kaoru didn't know, but what she did know was that he cooked with his heart, with the desire to feed each person who came to the table. Others might not notice it, but the food he cooked always told her how he was feeling. It told her if he was depressed, angry, worried, or happy.

It had been two weeks since her encounter with Kenshin ... the morning where he boldly held her.

It was also the morning she told him to leave her alone, until she was ready to tell him why she couldn't sleep, to tell him that she loved him.

Kaoru sat down and stuck her bokken into the ground in front of her. On that day, she decided to go to the stream to sort through her emotions, which ended in deciding that she would wait until she was sure of herself before she admitted to the redheaded samurai that she loved him.

The uncertainty she felt inside her heart was not something she wanted to bring into her relationship with Kenshin... if it were to become serious. She wanted - no, she _needed_ - to be ready to face her fears and doubts before she told him anything. She needed to admit to herself that she could handle whatever happened, whatever they discussed; and until then, she would remain silent.

Now two weeks later, Kaoru was happy to tell herself that she felt better. She was able to admit to herself that she loved him with all her heart, even though she tried to deny it.

If he loved her, she wanted that to be purely the love of a man towards his lover, companion, and wife, not the love of a man who pitied a woman. She knew she was being selfish, but that was what she wanted.

"Kaoru-dono?"

How many times had that voice call her back from her thoughts and her daydreams? Too many times, but she wouldn't have it any other way. His voice brought her comfort as well as a childish giddiness. Even though she wanted to hit him for being so dense sometimes, she couldn't help but feel warm inside at the innocent face he made each time he called her from dreamland.

"Yes, Kenshin?" she smiled as she lifted her face to see only his head poking out from the kitchen doors.

"Lunch is almost done, but if you'd like, the bath is ready for you right now. By the time you're done with your bath, it'll be time to eat, that it will," he informed her with that rurouni smile of his.

She stood up and stretched out all the kinks in her back. "That would be nice, Kenshin." A gentle and heartwarming smile thanked Kenshin before heading for the bath.

--

That smile.

She didn't know it, but that smile alone warmed every part of his body. It had been two weeks since he confronted her about her insomnia, and he was _elated_ to know she was feeling better. For the past week, she woke up only an hour before she normally would, and he had hoped that meant her thoughts were leaving her alone to dream at night.

But the smile she gave him – that was proof enough that things were getting better for her.

Kenshin turned back into the kitchen with better spirits and continued making lunch for Kaoru, Yahiko, and himself. Maybe he would bring out the pickled radish that Kaoru liked so much. Normally, he would save it for special dinners, but that smile said today was a special occasion.

Since coming back from Kyoto, the student enrollment into the Kamiya dojo began increasing, bringing a constant income for all of them. Kaoru insisted that Kenshin's chores were enough payment for staying with them.

The fear in her eyes said she was afraid he would leave. She wanted to keep things as normal as possible. A few days after returning to the dojo, he overheard her talking to Tae about her worries. It started with Tae teasing Kaoru about surpassing the marrying age and living alone for the rest of her life. Kaoru brushed the comment with a laugh.

That laugh was a bitter laugh, and it hurt Kenshin to hear it. He knew her hesitation in marrying was because of him. Suitors came and went in the weeks following Kyoto, forcing him to realize how much he loved her.

He couldn't stand the thought of another man touching her, and each time she turned her suitors away, he felt relief wash over him. But how long would it take for Kaoru to give up on him and marry one of those suitors?

That's what brought Kenshin to his present state. After Kaoru asked him to leave her thoughts alone, he struggled with what he should do. Yes, he loved her. Yes, he would do anything to protect her. But, if protecting her meant leaving... would he do that?

Kenshin took a deep breath and continued to chop the vegetable for the stir fry. Part of Kaoru's doubt was that she didn't want him to leave. Period. If he left her again, it would destroy her, he realized. And he couldn't do that to her.

No. After thinking everything through, he knew his answer. He would stay by her side, no matter what. He wanted to erase the doubt, the fear, and the loneliness that plagued her mind and heart.

He wanted to be with her forever.

--

The water's touch immediately soothed Kaoru's tight muscles. She rolled her shoulders underneath the warm water, and a smile spread over her face.

Recently, her insomnia began to decrease, and she was very thankful. Maybe it was because she had finally begun to strengthen her resolve. She knew how she felt about Kenshin now and what she wanted.

Kaoru leaned against the bathtub and allowed the water to work its magic on her whole body. Her gaze turned to the ceiling.

Over the past two weeks, Kenshin respected her wishes and didn't ask about her insomnia; however, she knew he kept a close eye on her. She couldn't blame him either. He never was good at leaving a situation alone and, to say the least, she was surprised when he agreed to give her space. Maybe... that was also a sign.

Maybe it was a sign that he would wait for her – _could _wait for her – without leaving, and maybe... maybe even love her.

Kaoru shook her head in denial. No, she couldn't be _too_ hopeful. During the past two weeks, she continued to ask herself if she could handle Kenshin's rejection. And each time, she thought, if he continued to smile for her, she could and would accept his rejection.

She wouldn't make Kenshin wait any longer. She was ready to show him her heart – she was ready for his answer.

--

"Kenshiiin!" a squeal and a bear hug greeted Kenshin when he came out holding the pickled radishes, pushing an "Oro!" through his lips. He could smell the scent of jasmine emanating from her still-damp hair. It brought a smile to his face.

"Yay! Pickled radishes!" Kaoru took the plate from Kenshin's hand and quickly sat in her spot at the table, her eager fingers plucking a radish slice from the plate.

"Jeez, busu. You're acting like you've never seen those before," Yahiko grumbled in the seat across from her.

Kenshin chuckled, taking the seat beside Kaoru. Although he was a little disappointed that the only reason for her embrace was the radishes, he quickly brushed the thought aside. She was happy and that mattered most. "Maa, she's just excited. Sessha is happy that Kaoru-do-"

Kaoru was holding the plate with one hand and a radish slice in the other. A bite had been taken from it and was being destroyed by Kaoru's very satisfied taste buds. But what caught Kenshin's gaze was the expression on her face. A smile of pure contentment and happiness graced her face, and it made his stomach bubble in excitement.

"Yo, busu! Don't hog the radishes!" Yahiko tried to grab the plate, but Kaoru successfully held it away from him.

"No." Kaoru plopped the rest of her radish slice into her mouth.

Yahiko turned to Kenshin, pleading with his eyes. "Help, Kenshin?"

Kenshin raised his hands and shook his head. He knew better to let Kaoru hold onto those radishes than to try and pry them from her fingers. Kaoru could be very possessive about her food. "I left a dish in the kitchen, in case this would happen. Could you bring that out please, Yahiko?"

Yahiko's face brightened at the mention of another plate and ran to retrieve it. Kenshin filled Kaoru's bowl with rice and set it in front of the fulfilled dojo master beside him. "Here you go."

Kaoru beamed at him in delight. "Thank you, Kenshin!" She began to attack her food delightfully. Kenshin filled his bowl and Yahiko's with rice when Yahiko returned with a separate plate of pickled radishes. Yahiko mirrored Kaoru's motions and attacked his own food. He looked at his master and couldn't stop the insult from leaving his mouth.

"Jeez, no wonder you're so fat," Yahiko mumbled with a mouthful of food. "Ow! What was that for!"

Yahiko rubbed his head, glaring at Kaoru who held her bokken high in her hand. A smirk from her told him that a very harsh punishment would follow. A chuckled escaped from Kenshin as he turned his attention back to his own bowl. It was nice knowing things were back to normal.

--

"Ah, finally." The Master of Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu settled into her favorite spot on the porch. A cool breeze swept through the dojo. Seeing this, Kaoru pulled out the ribbon in her hair so her hair could dry faster. She pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them.

Lunch was very satisfying, meaning Kenshin was also in a pleasant mood. Maybe Kenshin knew she was in a good mood and brought out the pickled radishes. Or... maybe he thought she was still in a bad mood and wanted to cheer her up. Well, whatever the reason, it was delicious.

Kaoru sighed once more and allowed a content smile to spread over her face. Now, the next step was to talk to Kenshin, but how do you begin? She couldn't just pull him over and begin talking. She wouldn't know how to even start their conversation.

"Kaoru-dono, thoughts plaguing your mind again?" Kenshin took a seat beside her, his violet eyes concerned.

Well, that's _one_ way to start the conversation.

"I... I've been meaning to talk to you, Kenshin," she began. Kenshin remained silent, signaling her to continue. "It's about what we talked about... two weeks ago."

The samurai took a deep breath and looked to the sky for a moment, before turning back to Kaoru. "Is it sessha's fault?"

"No, it isn't," she noticed the serious look on his face. "It couldn't be helped." Kenshin nodded, urging her to go on. She took a deep breath and her eyes focused on a spot on the ground.

"Kenshin, ever since we returned from Kyoto, I can't help but wonder if you will leave again, going back to your wandering ways. I know it's a silly thought, but it's also a realistic thought. It seems to be the ending of a chapter in your life. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if you left again. But... but it-"

"It bothers you." Kenshin cut in. Kaoru's head shot up in surprise. She knew he knew it bothered her, but she never... well, she never thought she'd hear the words come out of his mouth. His eyes trapped her own, a swirl of amber mixed into his gentle violet orbs.

"I know many things bother you, Kaoru. You haven't been the only one thinking. There's something I need to tell you too," he smiled at her. "Words that I think you need to hear, to know, and to erase those doubts I see in your eyes." Kenshin tucked a lock of Kaoru's hair behind her hair and cupped her cheek.

"You are a beautiful woman. My presence brought enemies to your dojo numerous times, and each time I wanted to flee," he brushed his thumb over her cheek in a caress. "But you stayed by my side, no matter what," he chuckled.

"You are a foolish woman... a foolish woman that I love."

And before she could respond, his lips captured her own in a searing kiss. Shocked, Kaoru wasn't sure how to respond. Did he just say he loved her? But, she was supposed to be the one leading the conversation! What happened? Callused hands sliding down her neck and around her waist took Kaoru from her thoughts. Kenshin pulled her onto his lap, deepening the kiss, and Kaoru's hands rested on his chest.

But before Kaoru could return the kiss fully, Kenshin pulled back. The pout on Kaoru's was amusing, but Kenshin decided not to comment on that; besides, he had other things to ask her, such as, "Is it alright for this unworthy one to continue to stay?"

Kaoru tilted her head to the side. "Only if you sto-" she stopped mid-sentence, running their whole conversation through her head again. "Y-you stopped calling yourself 'sessha'!"

A deep chuckle rumbled through his chest causing Kaoru to blush. "So I did."

Kaoru folded her arms, even though Kenshin's arms still held her waist on his lap. "What if I don't love you back? What made you think I had feelings for you?" she challenged.

Kenshin pulled her back against him, his face buried in her damp hair. "I just had a feeling. Was I wrong?" Doubts began to fly through Kenshin's mind and he tightened his hold on her waist.

She embraced him, resting her head on his shoulder to reassure him. "No, Kenshin. I... I was actually trying to tell you how much I love you too... but well," she blushed, "you're much better at it than I am."

Kenshin chuckled, returning her embrace. "You're right about one thing, Kaoru." He pulled away and traced a finger down her cheek. "I _am_ beginning a new chapter, and that," he poked her cheek, "is a life with _you_," he emphasized by poking her nose.

She fought to hide her blush, but it helped confirm her love for him. "Promise me one thing?" she asked him.

"Anything."

"Don't ever call yourself 'sessha' again."

Kenshin kissed her nose. "I promise." And he pulled her into another kiss.

* * *

Done! I hope you liked it and please review! If there are any errors, feel free to tell me so I may fix them.

Thank you!

**_Next time: _**My choices are:  
1. Baby's Breath – meaning to use: innocence  
2. Begonia – meaning to use: beware  
3. Bluebell – meaning to use: everlasting love  
4. Buttercup – meaning to use: childishness

Thank you again,

_**ViVesper**_


	3. Baby's Breath Pt 1

Thank you for your patience. I split _**Baby's Breath **_into two parts because it was too long to fit into one part. As soon as I finish editing it, I will post up Part 2. (I still have one beta-reader who hasn't sent me the revised version, so if there are still mistakes, I'm sincerely sorry. I will add in any revisions as soon as she sends it to me. )

**Beta-Readers: **padmini, fatcat648, and Drummer-Fiona. Thank you guys!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

_**Rating:**_ M for multiple mentions of adult situations and some implied.

_**Theme:** _Innocence

_**Pairings: **_Aoshi/Misao, mentioned/implied Kenshin/Kaoru and Sano/Megumi

**Note: **AU story There are KK and SM fluff/not-really-smut-but-kind-of cut scenes that I did not include b/c it would overshadow the main AM pairing. The KK and SM will be posted to my livejournal after I post Baby's Breath Part Two.

* * *

**Baby's Breath (Part One)  
****_by _****_ViVesper (previously "Nujin")_**

"I'll see you later, Misao." She received a kiss and a hug before her boyfriend left with Kenshin. Misao sunk back into her sofa and clutched a pillow to her chest while Kaoru waved to the men from the doorway. Kaoru turned while a smile on her face, but it dropped when she saw Misao's expression.

"Why the long face?" Kaoru sat down and leaned her head on her roommate's left shoulder before stretching her legs along the length of the sofa. She missed her boyfriend already, but she knew he missed her too. The thought brought a smile to her face. A sigh from Misao shook her from her thoughts.

"How do you do it, Kaoru?" Kaoru raised her eyebrows while turning her head.

"Do what?" Sometimes, Misao was so random.

Her roommate had a defeated look on her face. "You and Kenshin. You guys are adorable together." Kaoru smiled but refrained from commenting. If Misao was comparing her relationship with Aoshi to the one between Kenshin and Kaoru, something was definitely wrong.

"So are you and Aoshi!" Kaoru retorted enigmatically. A sigh was the only response. Ok, where's the _real_ Misao?

Kaoru sat up and turned around to face her friend. Misao had tears brimming at the edges of her eyes. What could cause this to happen? Just a few moments ago, she was telling embarrassing stories about Aoshi and emphasizing how "cute" he was.

"But Kaoru," Misao whined, stretching out the "ru" in her name. Yup, _this_ is Misao. "It's not the same."

Kaoru chuckled. "What on earth are you talking about?" she asked, leaning an elbow on the back of the sofa.

Misao turned to her with a serious expression on her face. "I haven't slept with Aoshi," she proclaimed.

"Of course you have, Misao. What are-"

"_No_, Kaoru. I haven't _slept_ with Aoshi!" Misao pressed, her voice getting more serious.

"What are you – ohh..." a light bulb turned on in Kaoru's mind before her eyebrow knitted together in frustration. "Why don't you just say 'sex,' Misao?"

Misao hit her before exclaiming, "That's not the point! I want him _now_, and I'm ready but he's so – ugh, he's so stiff!" Kaoru raised an eyebrow at Misao's choice of words. Realizing what she said, Misao grabbed the pillow behind her and threw it at her roommate. "Don't be so gross, Kaoru! You knew what I meant!"

Laughing, Kaoru fended off the pillow attack with her hands. "I know, Misao, I know! Stop it already!"

"So immature. I don't know how the both of you managed to grab such tasty boyfriends," an annoyed voice came from the doorway. Misao stopped her attack and turned to the woman who was making herself at home in their apartment.

"You're just jealous 'cause Aoshi's so much better than that rooster-head," Misao stuck her tongue at Megumi.

"How was work, Megs?" Kaoru asked, pulling the pillow from Misao's hands.

Megumi sighed and took a seat beside Kaoru. "Stressful, I almost lost a patient." Kaoru was about to relay her condolences but stopped when a naughty grin surfaced on Megumi's lips.

"Spill it, Megs."

"I think it worked."

"Really?"

"Yep. He called me at work, asking when my lunch hour," Megumi grinned and her eyes twinkled in mischief. "I think I'm going to have a very steamy lunch this week."

"Yes!" Kaoru shot her arm up in triumph.

Misao watched the exchange in confusion and frustration. "What's going on? What worked?" she asked them.

Megumi grinned. "I seduced Sano at Kamatari's birthday party. We didn't get far, but I still think it worked."

"What do you mean you seduced him? You were drunk, Megs!" Misao exclaimed in astonishment.

"I'm happy you fell for it too, Misao. Kenshin and Kaoru didn't, but what matters is that Sano didn't."

"You mean – you guys – you guys _did it_ at the party?!" Misao practically screamed. Last night, they went to Kamatari's birthday party. His house was enormous, but that's what happens when you're the son of a rich fashion designer and about to become one yourself. But Sano and Megumi… had sex at Kamatari's house?!

"No, but we almost did. All the rooms were taken up, and he stopped me." Megumi paused for a moment. "Huh… he _does_ respect me," she smiled. "He told me that he didn't want our first time to be when I was drunk." A naughty smile spread over her face. "At least he knows I want him now."

"Ew, Megs! I don't wanna hear that about the rooster!" Misao groaned. "I can't believe you guys can hit it off, and I can't even get Aoshi to put his hand up my shirt." Megumi raised an eyebrow, not expecting Misao to be so blunt.

Since the girls became friends, Misao was the most conservative. She always expressed how much she wanted to save herself for the right person and would only go out with someone if they were worth it. Misao was the most naïve, and Kaoru and Megumi never let her forget it. But that's what friends are for!

"Misao wants Aoshi to have sex with her." Kaoru informed her of the reason for Misao's extra bitchiness.

Megumi raised her head in understanding, "Oh… I see. Well, you need to take a crash course in Megumi's class of seduction!"

"What?! Whatever, Megs. No way."

"Hey," Megumi glared at Misao. "Who's closer to getting laid?"

Misao scrunched up her face before pouting. "Are you sure it'll work?"

"Of course!" Megumi shouted.

"It's about time we take the relationship in our own hands, Misao," Kaoru told her. "Our men are too nice and give us too much space. Are you going to tell me that sometimes you don't want Aoshi to just push you up against the wall and start –"

"Okay, okay! I get it Kaoru!" Misao blushed, thinking about the scene Kaoru was describing.

"First thing you need to do is stop being so shy when we're talking about this." Megumi began.

"What do you mean?"

"Say 'sex.'"

"Um… sex?" Misao tried but a blush blossomed her cheeks. She wondered if Megumi left her sanity at the hospital.

"No!" Megumi shouted at her angrily. "Shout it, Misao. Say it firmly! If you want it, you're going to need to be able to say it confidently. Kaoru, show her."

"Sex!" Kaoru shouted, laughing giddily.

"See? See that spunk?" Megumi pointed to Kaoru while Kaoru continued to say 'sex' in the background. Misao vaguely wondered if Kaoru was drunk. "Try again, Misao – and no blushing."

"S..sex."

"No! Again!"

"C'mon, say it with me, Misao." Kaoru wrapped an arm around her friend.

"Sex," Misao said along with Kaoru. And after a few minutes of total embarrassment, Misao began chanting it with Kaoru while laughing hysterically.

A pillow met their faces. "Stop it, you two. I said, 'Say it firmly,' not worship the fucking word." Misao and Kaoru just laughed in response, causing Megumi to roll her eyes.

"Now, the first situation. The club-"

"What? 'First situation?' You mean there's more than one?" Misao stared.

Megumi winked, and Kaoru grinned. "By the time we're done with you, you'll have all the tools you need to melt Aoshi's ice," Megumi laughed heartily.

Misao watched her friends in astonishment. They described the new Misao, a seductress that no man could ever resist. After listening to the different approaches and situations, Misao couldn't help but feel excited. A part of her was thankful she had friends like them. She never had any experience with seducing and didn't know where to start when it was simple flirting!

She was a virgin trying to enter the contemporary world of sex, and boy did she need to know the wrongs and rights, although all of this could be considered wrong.

Misao felt like hitting herself. Heck, she couldn't even say "sex" without blushing! There was no way she could seduce Aoshi.

She turned and saw how excited her friends were about teaching her.

Maybe all of that was going to change.

--

"Misao, do you know where I left my – oh, wait, here it is!" Kaoru smiled triumphantly as she found the flowery top she wanted to wear to the club.

It's been several weeks since Misao started her "lessons" with Megumi and Kaoru, and it was time for her to take her newfound knowledge in action. When Sano suggested that they all go to the club – Club Twilight – tonight, Kaoru dragged Misao to the store to buy her some new clothes and a skirt.

"Is anyone here ye-" Kaoru was caught mid-sentence when she turned and found Kenshin with his head behind the door, staring at her. She didn't know if she should be happy with the look in his eyes, or tell him he was perverted for watching her change. But before she could say anything, he smiled.

"I think what you're wearing right now is fine; but if you _do _intend on going out without a shirt, then I'll just have to lock you up," he grinned before shutting her door.

Kaoru clutched the shirt to her chest, baffled by his statement. What did that mean? So… _should_ she go out with just her bra? Kaoru laughed at herself as she slipped on the top. Hearing Kenshin say that gave her even more confidence for what she had in store for him tonight.

--

"Let's go dance!" Kaoru shouted and grabbed her girlfriends' hands after winking at her boyfriend. Kenshin chuckled at her excitement. The club was filled with people, but it was nothing unusual for a Saturday night. Kenshin, Sano, and Aoshi took a position at the bar where they could watch their girlfriends.

As soon as they walked into the door, Kaoru ordered drinks for their table and only beers for the designated drivers, which, coincidently, were all the boys. For some reason, Kaoru and Misao looked anxious about something that Kenshin couldn't put his finger on. He knew that the three girls had been spending a lot of time together, but Megumi looked calm, so he brushed the thought aside.

They engaged in some guy talk, which mostly consisted of Sano's new job, work in general, news, and sports. Once in awhile, each of them stole glances at their girlfriends who were having the time of their life dancing away. A few times, he locked gazes with Kaoru. The grin she sent him and the way she moved was making him antsy. If she wanted to dance that provocatively, she could only do that with him and no one else; but since the girls were together, he restrained himself. Sneaking a glance at Aoshi, he could tell he was feeling the same about Misao. Sano, on the other hand...

"So, how are things with Misao? Have you guys-"

"That is none of your busine-"

"That means I'm right." When Sano heard no retort, he grinned before taking another sip of his beer. Kenshin smirked. Leave it to Sano to be blunt and obvious. "You should do something about it, Aoshi. What if Misao thinks you don't give her enough attention?"

"Why would she think that?" Aoshi blinked at Sano.

"Well, you haven't gone onto the dance floor to show her how much you appreciate her dancing."

"It wouldn't be wise," Aoshi argued. She _was_ dancing more boldly tonight, and he didn't know if he approved or not. She appealed to more than just his eyes right now, and he still didn't like the idea that she was dancing in public. He sighed and turned away from temptation.

"I think it is. Or else she might leave with the guy that's hitting on her right now," Kenshin pointed out.

Aoshi looked up and saw a brown haired young man dancing right behind her. With his friends' words still ringing in his ears, he left them and entered the dance floor.

Misao didn't know what to expect. When she pictured dancing at the club, the scenario never had another guy hitting on her. It usually began with provocative dancing, Aoshi walking over to dance with her, and he'd be putty in her hands. But not this!

She wanted to hit herself. That's what she gets for knowing absolutely _nothing_about seducing.

The guy was dancing behind her with his chest pressed against her back. She knew the dance floor wasn't _that _packed. For a split second, she panicked while her eyes darted towards her girlfriends. Megumi was being pulled away by Sano, and Kaoru gave her a wink before disappearing when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. Offended by the stranger's boldness, she turned and was about to deliver a nasty remark and a slap to the face; but she was pleasantly greeted by Aoshi's handsome face looking down at her.

Keeping his arm around her waist, he pulled her back against his chest and leaned down to whisper into her ear. "I thought you wanted to dance, Misao." His breath sent chills down her spine, and she all sense left her.

Surprisingly, Aoshi began dancing to the music, and his arm guided her to his movements. He placed a kiss on the sensitive spot behind her ear, causing Misao to melt back into his embrace. He grinned against her ear and bent her head, kissing the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

Well, this was going nicely to plan; he was definitely paying attention to her now. Misao leaned to give him more access. It meant Aoshi saw her dancing, and now all she had to do was go with the flow.

No! She shook her head. Wasn't _he _supposed to be melting into _her _embrace, not the other way around?

This was the perfect chance for her to show him that she wasn't "the Conservative Virgin." She was mature and could make decisions for herself, but she could also picture him blaming himself if it were to go beyond kisses and hugs instead of thinking she wanted it too.

Still, she had to try. Closing her eyes, she let the music guide her body. It was a good thing she had that drink earlier, or else she'd be too nervous to do anything.

Slowly, Misao reached back and wrapped her fingers around his outer thighs. She traced wide, teasing circles, slowly moving up and inward to the front of his pants, causing his whole body to tense. Even with his arms still around her, she moved her body easily enough through the hole his arms provided.

Aoshi couldn't move; her fingers distracted him while he wanted those fingers to be somewhere else, entirely.

Misao glided up and down, rubbing herself against him and never breaking contact between her lazy fingers and his sides. Suddenly, Aoshi realized what Misao was doing, and he couldn't believe it. She _was _seducing him! His arousal was almost apparent, and there was nothing he could do about it. Where had she learned to do this? Misao slithered down once more, and this time she raised her hands, sliding them over his groin (he bit back a groan) and sneaking them under his shirt.

Determined to show her what he could do, Aoshi grabbed her hands, pulled her up, and whirled her around to face him. He locked her hands in his and held them behind her while his tall figure towered over her. The flare in his eyes sent chills down her spine.

When was the last time he looked at her like that, she wondered.

Before she knew it, his lips ghosted over her cheeks, trailed over her closed eyes, and reached her earlobe. He nipped the ridge of her ear, while his hands slid down her arm to her sides in a tantalizing caress. She moaned at the motion, begging him to touch her more. Her body shivered at the contact, and she could feel him smiling. His hands guided her hips along with his movements, and Misao's hands rested around his neck. She began moving provocatively, swishing her hips, and pressing up against her boyfriend. A growl escaped his lips.

"Aoshi," she whispered into his ear desperately. That plea was all he needed to continue.

His hands caressed her sides in sync with her hip movements. He buried his face into her neck and placed butterfly kisses from her neck to her ear. Her hands dove under his shirt, massaging the muscles underneath and teasing him around the waistband of his pants.

How they moved from the middle of the dance floor to a dark corner of the room, she never knew, but she didn't complain. It was when she tucked a few fingers into the front of his pants and "accidently" nudged him that he pushed her against the wall and kissed her full lips demandingly. His arms held her against him, and she could feel his desire without a doubt.

They were in a different world and didn't care about anyone who saw them. He was about to lean back when she pulled him into another steaming kiss almost desperately. She liked knowing he loved and wanted her as much as she wanted him. There was no way she was letting him think he could call all the shots.

Aoshi's hands trailed up the sides of her legs, wrapping them around his waist. Pushing her against the wall, Aoshi gained leverage and took her lips in his. Her skirt was riding up, exposing skin for his fingers to explore. He made little circles with his fingers until he reached the bottom of her panties, teasing the skin around it.

When was the last time they shared this much intimacy? He couldn't remember, and he didn't care. He wanted more of her. She was hot, intoxicating, sexy, and oh so much more.

He wanted to continue to extract the moans from her lips, to feel her fingers griping the shirt he wore, to feel her legs tighten around his waist, to-

"Oh, shit, sorry dude!"

--

"Where do you think the others are?" Megumi whispered into her boyfriend's ear, playing with his earlobe with her teeth. Sano's hands tightened around her waist.

"If you don't stop that, Megs; I don't think I can stop myself," he groaned. Megumi chuckled before teasing his ear once more.

"You didn't stop when a nurse was pounding on my office door, telling us we were too loud," Megumi smiled.

Sano glared down at her. "That's different," he defended. "We were in the heat of the moment."

Megumi reached up and rested her arms on his shoulders while dancing in tune with the music. "I didn't know you could be so... romantic or sensitive."

Sano turned away, frowning. "Guys can be romantic and sensitive," he defended. Seeing the look on her face, he corrected himself, "It's a rare thing! Don't expect it so much!"

"Are you... embarrassed?" Megumi teased him, causing him to redden even more.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," he huffed, looking over her shoulder. Megumi smiled at the cute look on his face. Who would have thought that the rooster-head could be so sensitive? She kind of liked this side of him. "Stop grinning like that."

Sano glared at her, and she just winked at him. She rested her head on his shoulder when two people came into her vision. "Trouble," she simply stated to her boyfriend before leaning back.

He turned around to see an angry Misao stomping in their direction. Aoshi wasn't far behind, but he was heading for the bar. "It seems like Misao failed tonight," Megumi sighed. Sano raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"What do you mean failed?" he asked confused. She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Seducing," she replied before walking off to console her friend. Sano stood there dumbfounded for a few moments before her word registered. He grinned, walking off to find Aoshi.

--

I hope you enjoyed the first part of this story. It was originally 10 pages but after sending to my beta-reader Padmini, she gave me some wonderful tips on how to expand it some more. So, since then, it has expanded to 20 pages!

I will post the next part as soon as I finish editing it.

**Next flower/theme choices:**

1 - Carnation (pink): "I'll never forget you."  
2 - Carnation (purple): Unpredictable  
3 - Chrysanthemum: "You're a good friend."

_- ViVesper_


	4. Baby's Breath Pt 2

**Beta-Readers: **padmini, fatcat648, and Drummer-Fiona. Thank you guys!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

_**Rating:**_ M for multiple mentions of adult situations and some implied.

_**Theme:** _Innocence

_**Pairings: **_Aoshi/Misao, mentioned/implied Kenshin/Kaoru and Sano/Megumi

**Note: **an AU story There are KK and SM fluff/almost-fullout-smut cut scenes that I did not include b/c it would overshadow the main AM pairing. They have been posted at my livejournal account. nujin. livejournal. com (without the spaces)

* * *

**Baby's Breath (Part Two)  
****_by _****_ViVesper (previously "Nujin")_**

The night was a disaster for Misao. After kicking off her shoes as soon as she stepped into the apartment, she ran into her room and slammed the door. She changed into her favorite green t-shirt and red boxers before throwing herself among the blankets and pillows on her bed.

Why? Why her?! What did she do in a past life to deserve this?

Misao groaned into her pillow. They were in the heat of the moment, dancing on a thin line that they never crossed before. He was like a drug, and all she knew was that she wanted more. She could still feel his lips on her throat, and his fingers dancing over her skin. Just when things were getting better, that stupid waiter spilled drinks on them! If it weren't for Aoshi, looking so delectable, she would've strangled the waiter.

The most disappointing part was after the man apologized and gave them towels to wipe themselves off, she tried to help Aoshi but he just brushed her off, saying it was better if they found the others and went home.

He acted like he wasn't even affected by what they were doing! He didn't even want to _continue_! After finding Megumi, Megumi said maybe he was taking her back to his apartment.

But no. Instead, he asked Kenshin to drive Kaoru and her back to the apartment.

He...he didn't seem to want her around.

"Misao?" a voice called into the room. She didn't turn to answer and felt a hand rubbing her back before being hugged from behind. "I'm sorry it didn't go well tonight."

Misao turned and pouted. "Megumi told you?" Kaoru nodded. "That fox," she rolled her eyes making Kaoru chuckle.

"But at least you know he responded to you, right? That's a good sign! All you need to do is to advance again!" Kaoru told her firmly.

"You think?" Misao asked, feeling a little hopeful.

"Yup!" Kaoru insisted. "You're jogging with him tomorrow right? That's the perfect opportunity to at least remind him of tonight."

Misao sat up, alert and curious. "How do I do that?'

Kaoru grinned.

--

"Aoshi!" a loud voice boomed from the other side of his apartment door. No matter how many times he told her that he wasn't the only one who lived in the building, she continued to make a ruckus whenever she appeared. Luckily, the neighbors either weren't home or they liked Misao enough to tolerate it; otherwise he'd have to deal with complaints.

Aoshi slipped a t-shirt over his jogging pants and grabbed his keys. Every Saturday morning, Misao and he would run around the park. She said she needed to get into shape to get rid of her baby fat; the thought brought a smile to his face. After spending a few days trying to convince her that she didn't need to get into shape, he gave up. Misao never really listened to him, and when she set her mind on something, she never let go.

He opened the door to reveal a short Asian woman in her running attire. Her hair was tied in her usual braid, and she grinned at him. "Ready to go?"

Seeing his girlfriend before him, he couldn't help but think about what happened last night. They were so _close_. If it weren't for that waiter, he could possibly have taken her in the club. And if not, he would have pulled her into his car and taken her home... if they ever made it. But after he was splashed by cold drinks, he realized what they were about to do, and he knew he had to stop it. He didn't want to take her in a club, a public place filled with sweating people. Besides, she didn't know what she was asking for, and he wasn't going to touch her until she knew.

Let's just say that it took every ounce of control to _not_ throw her against the wall again and kiss her senseless when she helped dry him off. He didn't know how he held back, but he did. He knew he hurt her last night when he asked Kenshin to drive them home.

If it was any consolation, Sano and Megumi both chewed him out when he drove them to Megumi's apartment.

He looked at the woman in the doorway and smiled at her bubbly smile. It seemed like she was normal.

Nodding, Aoshi shut the door and followed his girlfriend.

It was a beautiful day for running; there wasn't a cloud in sight and a nice cool breeze made the constant sunshine bearable. Aoshi and Misao walked to the park located across from Aoshi's apartment. After a few stretches (and greetings from other regular joggers), they began a light jog on the track around the park.

Misao kept her pace beside her boyfriend. They began running together three months ago, and she was impressed with her improvement. Three months ago, she was the slower runner. She felt like she held him back, but he never complained. Just to prove herself to him and to remove the burdening thoughts she always had, she spent almost every other morning running without him in order to improve.

And she was giving herself a mental pat on the back.

"-so Sano had to sell his ticket or else Megumi was going to slaughter him. I don't even know why he wanted to go to the game. He knew the anniversary was that weekend – wait – I forget that we're talking about Sano," she laughed.

Aoshi was listening quietly to Misao while his thoughts were elsewhere. He knew about Misao's extra running. He wanted to confront her about it but Kenshin stopped him. The redhead said Misao told Kaoru about her desire to be at the same running level as him. She wanted to be able to run side-by-side with him instead of lagging behind.

Even though Kenshin told him to leave the issue alone, he was still opposed to it. Didn't she know that he didn't care about the pace they ran at? The running was just an excuse to spend more time with her, but she was oblivious to that. She didn't know how much he loved her, how much he'd give up just to be with her, how much he'd sacrifice to make sure she was safe. He wanted to take care of her. He wanted to show her how much he loved her, but he didn't excel at expressing his emotions. Women liked men to be romantic, and Aoshi didn't know how to do that.

That is, with exception of last night. He knew _exactly _how to show her how he felt then.

They reached the end of their distance run, and Misao chugged down the water she brought along. Aoshi smiled before taking a drink from his own bottle.

Misao's face was flushed, and she wiped her brow with her sleeve. She peered over at Aoshi and smiled. She stood in front of him and began wiping his forehead and face.

At such close proximity, Aoshi could hear her deep breaths. Her chest rose and fell with each intake, and her face was glowing. She looked almost exactly like she did last night, taking his thoughts down a very _dirty _path. Her breath ghosted over his skin, sending shivers down his back.

Did she know nothing of the affect she had on him? No, of course not. She had no idea how much he suffered while listening to her pants and staring at her flushed face, wishing it was because of _other_ activities. He suffered when she was drunk, and she'd begin kissing him heatedly. Heck, he suffered last night after their public make-out session. Last night, he had to take a _long_ cold shower before he could fall asleep.

She made him suffer, and she had no idea.

A groan escaped his lips, causing Misao to pause in her actions. "Are you okay, Aoshi? Did I hurt you?"

Hurt? Boy did it hurt. It hurt to hold back the urge to ravish her at that very moment. But he supposed the mothers over by the playground wouldn't approve.

"I'm fine, Misao," Aoshi grunted.

"Are you sure? You don't look so great; you look kind of flushed," she began examining his face by pulling it closer. Her fingers danced over his face, pulling at some spots and poking at others.

If only she knew how beautiful she was. If only she knew her naïve antics made her more enticing and desirable – making him want to claim her as his own and let the whole world know.

"I'm fine," Aoshi told her, grabbing her hands. She was too close. Her breath tickled his skin, and her fingers reminded him of what she did at the club.

"If you say so," she smiled. "Let's go."

--

"Argh, I just don't understand!" Misao complained, burying her face into her pillow. Amused laughter came from her right, and she lifted her face to send a glare. "This isn't funny, Meg."

"If you ask me, it's hilarious." Megumi hid behind her hand, poorly attempting to contain her mirth. She sat in a comfortable blue chair in Misao's room. Sano dropped her off earlier, saying he had to meet up with someone. After some prying and seducing, she found out exactly whom he was meeting and where. Ah, the power of a woman's charm. "How long has it been?"

A growl of frustration escaped Misao's lips. "Long enough! I just don't understand. Am I not attractive enough?"

"How can you say that?" Kaoru poked her head into Misao's room and smiled. She grinned and flopped onto Misao's bed.

"Kaoru!" Misao grabbed her friend and wailed. "Help me!"

"Where's Kenshin?" Megumi asked, ignoring Misao's moaning while picking at her nails. Kaoru knew where Kenshin and Sano were going. Unlike Megumi's tactics, Kaoru just had to give her man a little kiss at his favorite spot to pry information out of him. Kenshin had absolutely no defense against her flirty antics.

Kaoru absently patted Misao's hair. She had comforted Misao countless times throughout the year, so having Misao rush to Kaoru like a child to its mother was normal for Kaoru. "He said he had a meeting to go to. I think it was for work."

"Kaoru!" Misao tried to grab her attention. "Am I unattractive?"

"This again?" Kaoru laughed.

Misao sat up and hit Kaoru with her pillow. "No laughing! I'm serious. I did everything you guys taught me to do – the close-up sweating and panting, the provocative dancing and even the pretend drunk seduction! Nothing fazes that man!" She threw herself back on her blankets.

--

"You haven't slept with her yet?!"

"Keep it down, Sano. Do you want everyone to hear?" Aoshi glared at the man sitting in front of him.

The meeting Kenshin and Sano mentioned was taking place at Aoshi's apartment. Misao's distress call for Megumi and Kaoru was also an urgent call for Aoshi, especially since it probably concerned the night at the dance club, so Kenshin and Sano left for Aoshi's apartment as soon as they dropped off their girlfriends.

To say Aoshi was happy to see them was an overstatement. He was beyond annoyed, but he appreciated their concern and advice. Well, sometimes it was advice; other times they teased him endlessly.

"You can't blame me for being surprised, especially after last night. You're so lame, Aoshi! I would've taken her home and made lov-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence."

Sano put up his hands in defense. "Hey, hey, I have the fox-lady to keep me on my toes. You don't need to worry, Iceman." He leaned into the couch and smirked.

"Sano does have a point, though, Aoshi," Kenshin piped in. A twinkle of amusement flickered in his violet eyes.

"Are you both saying I should take advantage of her?" Aoshi let out a sigh of frustration and combed his fingers through his hair.

Sano rolled his eyes. Whenever the issue was his relationship, Aoshi always knew how to take things to the extreme.

"No," Kenshin responded firmly. "You should respect her, and you do that. But don't you think maybe she wants more than that? After last night, I'd have to say she knows exactly what she wants and how to get it. You should give her more credit."

Aoshi raised an eyebrow. Misao... _seducing_... on purpose? That was a new thought.

When he first met her, she didn't know how to seduce a man. At the beginning of their relationship, she was very shy about public affection, so he thought she wasn't ready for those _activities_. But what if Kenshin was right? What if she wanted it now?

No, she'd tell him. He told her to tell him when she felt more comfortable around him.

Misao meant everything to him and he didn't want to force her into doing anything she didn't want to. He wanted to move at her pace, and even if he had to wait years before she would let him touch her, he would respect her wishes.

"I don't think so. We talked about this and agreed that she would tell me when she was comfortable to take it to the next step," Aoshi shook his head.

Kenshin sighed. It sounded like Aoshi was trying to convince himself. Aoshi was difficult to persuade, especially when the issue concerned his own relationship with Misao. Kenshin found it amusing when Kaoru told him about Misao's predicament. He never thought that Kaoru and Megumi would give her advice on how to seduce a man. What he found more unbelievable was the fact that Kaoru's tactics worked on him! Yep, he fell for her tricks, but he wasn't complaining. In the end, he got what he wanted.

"You know, Aoshi. You think about the situation entirely too much," Kenshin sighed. "You're dissecting it so much that there's nothing left to analyze. You should let your heart do the thinking sometimes."

"I'm sorry to say this, but I think you're a wuss," Sano said bluntly, gaining a glare from the other man. "Dude, listen to yourself. She can't tell you everything she wants; she'll think you're only paying attention to her because she wants you to, not because you want to yourself. Misao's shown you how much she wants to move to the next step, whereas you're holding her back."

"You're trying to protect her, but instead you're hurting her," Kenshin added.

Aoshi sighed. Maybe they were right. He should give her more credit; after all, she's a grown woman and she knows what she's doing. Last night, when he told Kenshin to drive Misao and Kaoru home, he didn't miss the hurt look on her face. It tore him up inside, and while his intention was to protect her, he ended up hurting her and making her think he didn't love her.

Sano and Kenshin left soon after, leaving Aoshi to his thoughts. They could only hope Aoshi would come to his senses.

"Hey, Kenshin. Which trick did you fall for?"

Kenshin chuckled. "She got me on the dance floor."

Sano laughed and took out his keys as they reached the parking lot. "Megs got me on a lunch date in her office," Sano smirked, "It was a long lunch date, if you catch my drift."

Kenshin stopped and stared at Sano in shock. "In her office?"

"Yep." Sano grinned and turned to his car with a grin on his face. "Didn't get any action yet?" he called over his shoulder, believing he won the contest.

A chuckle was his response. Sano turned and raised an eyebrow. Kenshin smirked at him and walked to his own vehicle. "What do you think?" he challenged while opening his door.

Sano tilted his head in confusion, when the truth dawned on him. "Y-you mean – you guys – last night?!" he spluttered.

"But how? There were people everywhere! Heck, how did the rest of us not know? We were all there!" Sano yelled in incredulity.

"I'm just that good."

--

The day turned into evening in a heartbeat, but Misao didn't notice. She closed the blinds in her room, allowing the shadows from the scented candle to flicker around the room. The scent of lavender filled the room and wafted through her half-open door into the rest of the apartment.

The girl talk soon turned into a counseling session between Megumi, Kaoru, and her. Misao curled into a fetal position, tightening her hold on the blanket while her thoughts repeated the conversation from the afternoon.

As much as she wanted to continue her advances on her boyfriend, Kaoru and Megumi consoled her and told her not to worry. Aoshi couldn't have been unaffected by what she did. They told her that he was always protective of her, especially around other males. Misao had to agree that he made sure other men knew that they were together, and he made that point last night.

They never had anything as intense as that night, and she wondered if he was having second thoughts. Did he find out that she wasn't what he wanted? What if he just did it for show? It couldn't have been the alcohol; his tolerance was amazing. She should know; she tried to get him drunk.

Misao turned her face into her pillow. What if he didn't like her advances? What if he was the type of guy who liked romance? Or what if – no, he couldn't have…

Misao turned to the ceiling. What if… what if he took a _vow of abstinence_? Misao shook her head vigorously. That was as bad as... as... having all the sweets in the world disappearing!

No, that couldn't be it.

But then it would explain why he didn't return her advances. It would explain why all they did was kiss, hug, and cuddle. Yes, maybe that was the answer. It _had_ to be. Nothing else could explain it!

While her thoughts took her to a horrid conclusion, she didn't hear the door close and lock. Aoshi stood at the doorway in his jacket with a tub of Misao's favorite ice cream, Double Fudge Chocolate. After talking to Kenshin and Sano, he realized that Misao was trying hard to further their relationship while he was avoiding it. He loved her so much that he was afraid to push her too fast, but instead, he was hurting her, making her believe he didn't love her.

He had to admit she was a grown woman and knew what she wanted. And… what she wanted was also what he wanted. Aoshi was just afraid to cross that threshold.

After moping for a few hours, he decided to bring her favorite ice cream with hopes that he could make her feel better. When he came over, instead of a greeting, Kaoru pulled him into the hallway and gave him a good punch. She successfully brought home the message that Misao's confidence was waning because of him; the ball was now in his court and he better do something to fix the situation. She gave him another punch before pushing him into the apartment with a reminder to fix things.

All he had to say was that she was lucky she was Kenshin's woman and Misao's friend. He didn't feel like angering either of them. He could deal with Misao's anger, but Kenshin's rage was a different story.

He was surprised to see Misao's dinner left cold on the kitchen table, and guilt struck him again. Well, good thing he brought ice cream.

And now here he was, staring at the woman he loved. Her head was turned away from him, and her body was wrapped around the blankets like a pretzel. With the candlelight being the only source of light, he could only see her outline on the bed.

"Misao." His voice surprised her, sending her over the edge of her bed before she jumped back up and was about to attack him with the sneaker she found on the floor.

"A-aoshi?" she asked, surprise evident in her voice. Her braid was messy, with hair coming out all over the place. She was dressed in red shorts and a white t-shirt that was too big for her – well, he thought they were red and white. It was hard to tell in the semi-dark room.

"Aoshi! What if I attacked you?! Don't scare me like that!" she yelled at him with her hands on her waist.

He smiled and raised the ice cream in his hand. Misao squealed and dropped the sneaker to the floor before jumping into her bed and patting the spot beside her. Aoshi sat and gave her the ice cream bag. She pulled out a spoon triumphantly and began digging in.

Was she really this happy with him? Never before did he think he could make anyone happy, but here she was, living proof that he could make someone happy. Or maybe she was only happy because he brought her ice cream. Sometimes he wondered if she loved ice cream and sweets more than him.

A moan broke him from his thoughts. Misao had a content look on her face, like that of a satisfied kitten. Her eyes were closed and a smile graced her lips. The light from the candle lit her face, giving her an ethereal glow. Suddenly a thoughtful look crossed Misao's features while she licked the spoon clean. He found himself distracted by her lips and tongue that were sucking and lapping up the extra ice cream on the spoon. Oh boy, he wanted to kiss those lips now.

"Aoshi?" He turned his eyes to hers. "Um, can I ask you something?" she suddenly looked very embarrassed. She placed the closed ice cream carton and the spoon on the table by her bedside.

"Ok." Aoshi hoped she didn't hear the crack in his voice. His thoughts were still on her lips.

"Well… um…" she fiddled with the blanket in her hands with her head bowed down. She didn't know if she should ask him this. After all, it was none of her business. Or maybe it was because she was afraid of his answer.

"What's wrong, Misao?" his rich voice whispered into her ear while his hands smoothed her hair back. Genuine concern laced his words and shone in his eyes. The candlelight's reflection flickered in his eyes, making them more mysterious than she thought possible. Misao wanted to drown in those deep blue eyes.

"Don't be mad okay?" she warned him. He looked at her impatiently.

"Just ask Mi-"

"Did you take a vow of abstinence?"

Silence reigned over the two for a few minutes before Aoshi registered the question she asked. Nervousness made Misao wring the blanket in her hands, while she watched his reaction, or rather lack of reaction.

Now she regretted asking and tried to make amends. "You don't have to answer! It's okay! It's just that we aren't as intimate as other couples, and sometimes I wonder if it's my fault or if I'm too forward. But if you took the vow, I'm fine with it too! I respect it and you can just pretend that I never asked that stupid question. I mean, it was just a question right? After all..."

But Aoshi wasn't listening. Instead, he was stunned by her question. Did he seem like a person who would remain celibate until marriage? Ok, bad question. But honestly, did she think she was unattractive? Did she think that he didn't desire her? Obviously, she must have.

Aoshi watched her, and she was rattling on about how she shouldn't have asked the question and it wasn't her business. He smiled and wanted to laugh. Who would have thought he would fall in love with a woman like this? She looked lovely while attempting to explain herself. It was clear that she was flustered and embarrassed, but it made her look more beautiful in the candlelight. He had to let her know how he felt, for her sake and for his sanity.

Wait. Of all the things in the world, she thought he was _abstinent? _ He would've expected she accused him of cheating on her or wanting to break up with her.

But, abstinence?

Misao, Misao, Misao...

"...so, don't be mad okay Aoshi? I didn't mean to be rude. I was just wo-" A pair of lips cut off Misao's tirade while a pair of arms pulled her toward a muscled chest. She looked at him surprisingly before melting into the kiss. The kiss was sensual and loving. He kissed her thoroughly, using the full capabilities of his tongue to explore and taste her while laying her on the bed with him on top.

Aoshi chuckled as he leaned back to take a look at the effect he had on her. Her eyes were glazed, and a content smile spread over her face. He buried his face in her neck before licking her ear. A moan escaped her lips while her body arched against him.

Teasingly, he pulled back, putting his weight on his upper arms that were at the sides of her face while his fingers played with her hair. His legs were tangled with hers, and his lower body was pressed up against hers.

Aoshi took notice of the flushed look on her face, and he felt pleased with himself. Misao looked up at him, speechless, when her mind returned from cloud nine. He couldn't stop staring into her eyes that twinkled under the candlelight. His calloused thumb caressed her cheek, and she leaned into his touch. Suddenly, Misao's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and Aoshi waited for her response.

"So... does that mean you _didn't_ take that vow of abstinence?" she asked.

Sometimes Aoshi forgot how innocent and naïve she was. It annoyed him, yet he loved it just the same.

Instead of answering her, he decided to show her.

All night long.

* * *

**To reviewers:**

**Unicornfan: **Thanks again for the critique! I've fixed the rating for "Bouquet". I do look forward to your reviews!

**Anonymous but interested: **I can't choose which of the themes I'd prefer either. I think it all depends on what pops to mind for each, but so far I have a small outline(s) for each. Some are sad, but some are happy too. You have to admit, sometimes you want to read something that a little sad. (But that's just me).

**Jasmine blossom625: **I hope you liked the second part of the story! It was hard to decide where to split the two parts, but it worked out, I think. Thanks for reviewing!

**Newbie GK: **I hope you enjoed this story! Head on over to my livejournal for the Kenshin/Kaoru and Sano/Megumi cut scenes if you're interested

**antica:** I'm happy you think it's cute! A happy reviewer makes my day!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. I have posted the Kenshin/Kaoru club scene and Sano/Megumi office scene in my livejournal. The link is: nujin. livejournal. com (without the spaces). Feel free to add me!

Any preferences for the next theme?

Please leave a review; let me know what you think!

**Next flower/theme choices:**

1 - Carnation (pink): "I'll never forget you."  
2 - Carnation (purple): Unpredictable  
3 - Chrysanthemum: "You're a good friend."

_- ViVesper_


	5. Begonia

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

* * *

_**Rating: **_K for this story.

_**Theme: **_Beware

_**Pairings:**_ Sano/Megumi, mention Kenshin/Kaoru

**Note:** An AU story.

* * *

**Begonia**

**_by ViVesper (previously "Nujin")_**

"You haven't gotten her a present yet?" Kenshin chuckled at the befuddled man sitting across from him. "I suppose I'm not very surprised." He sipped his coffee with amusement stretching the corners of his lips.

Still clad in work attire, the two young men lounged in _Tae's Coffees & Teas_ at six in the evening. Currently five days before Megumi's birthday, Sanosuke remained empty-handed with no ideas. Sure, she said she'd love anything he gave her, but that was a lie. When women said that, they generally believed that their boyfriend couldn't possibly screw up on a present; but when women made that assumption, they didn't think about Sanosuke Sagara as a potential boyfriend.

"You're supposed to be helpful to a friend in need," Sano glared, watching Kenshin loosen his tie.

Kenshin raised an eyebrow and shoved his tie in his jacket.

Uh-oh. The eyebrow rose.

"Oh?" Sano watched Kenshin pretend to search through his memory archive for a retort. And there was too much to choose from. "I recall the last time I needed help looking for a present for your sister, your response was a point to the television and 'Game.'"

No he didn – Oh wait... yea that happened... but wait!

Sano slammed his hands on the table and stood up in his seat, gaining attention from their neighbors. "Hey!" He leaned forward, using height to his advantage. "I shopped with you after the game, didn't I?"

"You didn't like any of my selections, and you gave me a very loud lecture - in a _crowded_ mall, mind you - about STDs and sex safety." Kenshin glared while crossing his arms. The neighbors only sighed and turned back to their own conversations after realizing it was the usual bickering of two regular customers.

"I'm a protective brother, you can't blame me!" Sano retorted and pointed to himself in emphasis.

"I just wanted to get a gift for Kaoru. How did that imply sex?" Kenshin raised an eyebrow.

Stupid eyebrow. Stupid short man trying to intimidate him.

"Are you saying the thought never crossed your mind?" Sano countered.

Kenshin waved off Sano's comment. "The point, Sano, is that you shouldn't be complaining. After all the horrible suggestions you gave me, which I _stupidly_ followed, you should be happy that I'm still your friend and talking to you at 6:15 in the evening when I could be having dinner with your sister."

"You're only saying that because she nearly killed me when she found out I suggested you get her a membership at the gym. I still don't see what's wrong with that," Sano mumbled and slouched in his seat. Just thinking about the verbal and physical beating sent a chill down his spine.

"She thought I was suggesting she was fat!" argued Kenshin.

"How did a membership imply that?! She was always talking about needing to work out more, so I thought it was a good gift!" Sano defended himself. Whenever Kaoru ate her favorite ice cream, she'd end up spending the evening pacing through the living room and mumbling how she needed to work out more. It was fuckin' annoying, and he thought a membership would fix it.

Guess not.

Why were women so complicated? Stop complaining and fix the damn problem!

"And I don't see the problem with it now. She goes to the gym almost every day with you! From what I can tell, I gave you guys more time to spend with each other. Even after that, she still sent threats at me for a month."

"You deserved it. I was more than willing to plan your demise, but Kaoru kindly volunteered." Kenshin reminisced with a blissful smile.

Ew. Shudder.

"It's nice to see Kaoru's anger directed at someone else other than me." _Oh, no you didn't! _ Sano stood up once more and rolled up his sleeves, while Kenshin sipped his coffee unfazed.

"Why you-"

"Sanosuke Sagara! You will sit down and drink your coffee quietly or else." Sano turned to see Tae, the owner of the café, standing beside him with a threatening look in her eyes and the coffee pot armed and ready in case he retaliated. Groaning, Sano plopped back into his seat and grumbled under his breath. Tae smiled in triumph and turned a heartwarming grin towards Kenshin. "More coffee?"

Kenshin returned the smile with the same intensity and answered, "Yes please." While she refilled his cup, he kindly filled her in on Sano's problems.

The one person who annoyed Sano the most was Kenshin. Megumi and Kaoru ridiculed him, calling his accusations childish and selfish, but Sano knew otherwise. That man got away with almost everything! Kenshin clearly exaggerated Kaoru's so called "anger" because the only time her anger was at the point of murderous was when she directed it at him, her only brother.

Sure, Kenshin had to suffer her glare from time to time, but once he put on that innocent facade and pouted, he was cleared of all charges! It worked on Kaoru, Megumi, Tae, and even Misao. Misao used to agree with Sano on Kenshin's evil ability, but after she "got to know him", she says, he's a much better than Sano made him out to be.

Misao made him sound like he didn't appreciate Kenshin... then again, Sano was never good with words. Sano thanked whatever powerful being for letting him meet Kenshin. He'd always been there to help him whenever he was in trouble - mostly street brawls - and he was sure it annoyed the hell out of Kenshin. Well, it probably annoyed Kaoru more; but if it wasn't for his street fights, Kaoru and Kenshin would never have met!

Well, that's his argument whenever they gang up on him anyway.

But sometimes he couldn't stand the man, especially now as he recounts to Tae the number of times Sano "screwed up" his relationships with previous girlfriends. For his information, he did not "screw up". It was miscommunication.

And not to mention, he didn't like how they were talking to each other. It looked like they were conspiring against him...

"Poor dear. No ideas?" Tae chuckled, pouring some more coffee into Sano's cup without asking him.

"No" came the angry reply. Sano stared at the woman. No insult? No aspersion?

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. It is you, after all."

...Nevermind.

"You guys are great friends, too." Sano sipped his coffee while glaring at the two. "So are you going to help me or are you going to keep making fun of me?"

Tae ruffled Sano's hair with a grin. "Don't worry. We'll help you out."

They deliberated and brainstormed various gifts for Megumi (with plenty of scoffs and grimaces and "I'm not going there" from Sano) until closing time, and Tae offered Sano the leftover muffins from the display case. It wasn't until midnight that Kenshin and Tae finally convinced Sano into one particular suggestion. However, for some reason, Sano left the café with a morbid feeling slowly building in his stomach.

Or maybe it was the muffins.

--

"Hey! I was eating that," Kaoru glared at the sly vixen beside her. Megumi smiled and popped the last piece of chocolate into her mouth.

"You need to keep the weight off," Megumi teased and continued to cut off Kaoru's retort, "Or maybe you want to gain weight so you can take advantage of the membership he got you." Her eyes twinkled in amusement while watching her boyfriend's sister's cheeks redden. "You two must have tons of fun 'working out' together." She sighed dramatically, "I envy you two."

Kaoru rolled her eyes in an attempt to cover her embarrassment. "So has Sano made any indication that he's gotten you a gift?" She relaxed on the park bench and watched the children in the playground. Megumi massaged her temples at the thought of her boyfriend.

"Who would've thought that a man such as Sano existed in this world," Megumi sighed and chuckled.

"And for you to date him - Ow!"

"I know I have refined taste and high expectations, so I'm expecting him to mess this up, but I've never seen such bad omens before." Last week, she lost her grandmother's pearl necklace and found it broken and scattered amongst her shoes. It was very expensive to fix. Earlier this week, every car found it amusing to douse her with mud water that collected near an open fire hydrant. And just yesterday, a dead bird fell from a rooftop as soon as she passed an apartment building, scaring her out of her wits.

Megumi wasn't someone to believe in superstitious signs and tales, but this was too much bad luck for someone to have. And since Sanosuke Sagara was her boyfriend, who was currently searching for a birthday gift, Megumi could only assume it involved him.

"Maybe you'll fall down the stairs," Kaoru snickered.

Megumi threw her shoe at her.

--

Their capricious smiles. Their enigmatic laughs and teases. Their too innocent giggles when they told him "Leave it to us!"

Oh, they knew exactly what they were doing! They were to blame for his current situation.

Ripped magazines, chewed up slippers, deflated balloons, and two de-stuffed pillows littered the apartment living room. Sano sat in the middle of the war zone, with a box between his legs and the damned furball grinning at him.

He knew it was. And it was enjoying itself too.

Glancing at the clock, he realized Megumi would come home in any minute but even the strength to attempt cleaning the apartment and think of an excuse for the mess escaped him. It didn't matter what he said or did, she would still chew him up and spit him out. Sano clenched his hands in his hair and slouched in defeat.

How many days will he not be allowed in the bedroom this time? Megumi loved those pillows, and now the stuffing decorated the whole living room into a winter wonderland!

Sano groaned. Kaoru's going to kill him too! He barely survived the last battle with Kaoru. An angry Kaoru and Megumi were going to turn him inside out and –

"Sano!"

Shit. He didn't hear her come in. Slowly he turned his head to meet the devil.

"M-Megs... K-Kaoru..." Cautiously, he nudged the box behind him.

"What. Happened." Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be trapped in a ditch with two lions waiting to rip you apart?

Sano did.

"W-wait, don't jump to conclusions!" he declared firmly, but they were inching closer and closer, causing him to step backward and tumble over the box containing the cause of the snowy living room.

A little brown ball rolled out of the tipped box beside Sano with a startled yelp. Two big hazel eyes stared up at the two newcomers and it gave a happy bark. Sano waited for their reaction.

"Awwww!"

Flinch. Ugh, the squeal.

"That is so adorable! Where did you find it?!"

"Is that for me?"

Suddenly Sano found himself staring up at a giddy girlfriend being licked by the little puppy that was deriding him moments ago. Kaoru stood in front of the puppy, smiling and petting and doing all those weird sounds whenever girls see something cute.

"Was this for me?" his girlfriend asked, holding the puppy in her lap and settling beside her boyfriend.

"Uh, yeah. For your birthday..."

Megumi smiled and continued to pet the stupid furball from hell.

"Did the puppy do all this?"

Sano nodded mutely while glaring at the tongue-lagging creature.

"I suppose he is a puppy after all, but I can't be mad at you can I? You're too cute!" Kaoru laughed and did her baby-talk to the puppy.

What the hell? It was too _cute_ to be mad at? Maybe that's why it was so easy to blame and yell at _him_.

After a few moments, a small smile spread over his lips.

Hmm... how many things could he blame on the furball?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this.

I am currently working on "Chrysanthemum". I'm thinking of going back to one or all of the following:

Bluebell - everlasting love  
Buttercup - Childishness  
Carnation (purple) - capriciousness, unpredictable

So we'll see. Again, R&R. I appreciate any comments or constructive criticism.

_**ViVesper**_


End file.
